


Avatar: Awakening

by SujuElf



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ??? Taeheyung, Airbender Namjoon, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Earthbender Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Firebender Jin, Firebender Jungkook, Firebender Yoongi, Fluff, I know what he is but its going to be a surprise, I'll update the tags as I go same with the rating, Jimin cant bend, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Waterbender Jimin, auavatarau, hohoho, the story is still light but it is like avatar where it has it's moments, wait till he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuElf/pseuds/SujuElf
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Airbender kaitu passed from this world. After his death many anticipated the new avatar, a waterbender. The day that should be filled with joy, fell to silence. The avatar was not born. With the fear of no avatar to keep the peace, the four nations began to distrust each other.  As years passed and with no sign or whisper of the avatar, many gave up hope. Now the watertribe has put their nation in solitude. No longer trusting other nations, it's borders have been closed off to the world for ten years. On my journey to find my brother, I met a boy whose spirit withstood the cruelty of the world and kindness saved my life.And I knew he could save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first paragraph done but life got crazy and I just wasn't in a mood/place to write but here it is!  
> Just a heads up, I didn't beta this, so if there is any grammar mistakes I'm sorry about that~

Sitting beneath the forest canopy, casting a cool shade on those below. A tall man sat cooking a cow pig over a small campfire. Jin’s wide shoulders hunched in concentration as he stirred a small wooden bowl, the contents of the item a mixture of berries and spices he was using to flavor the meat. The firebender took to cooking the meal as his young companion went to explore the area with myoh, jin’s tiger rabbit.

Looking into the fire feeling the pull of the flames as they danced before him. Entranced by the flames, he moved his hand in a swaying motion to calm it down, so as not to burn his and Jimin's meal. The flames always calmed Jin down, the soothing flicker and the warm brush to his skin always soothed him when his fears would overrun him. 

Losing himself in his thoughts, Jin was brought back to the world, he heard branches cracking and snapping, the heavy foot fall coming from his right. Listing closely, he heard what sounded like...giggles?

Bursting from the bushes Jimin dove close to the fire, Jin waved his hand and the flames extinguished. Looking up as a shadow fell over Jimin’s frame Jin saw Myoh leaping on top of the small boy.   
Squealing at the weight Jimin struggled to get free from the massive animal.  
“Hyung! Help!” Jimin cried as he pitifully reached out to the firebender. Tsking Jin eyed the pile, he has seen the same sight for awhile now, Jimin racing Myoh to see if he could win. He sometimes out ran her, but Jin knew Myoh was treating him like an elephant rat.   
“No.”  
“Hyung!” Jimin tried again putting pitiful eyes on the man. Jin was weak to Jimin’s clear blue eyes when they weren't concealed behind the black blindfold. The tattoos under his eyes crinkling with the change of his emotions. The two small tattoos looked like small waves. Heck, Jin was weak to the boy who looked similar to a turtle duck.  
“Fine.” He groaned.  
Getting up the firebender stepped over to the pile, Myoh was rubbing her face all over Jimin chest. A purr could be heard nations away with how happy she was to catch the boy.  
Petting the tiger rabbit on the head, Myoh stopped what she was doing and tilted her head at Jin. C’mon bunny, get off Little Duck before he passes out, again.”  
Myoh swiftly got up on her feet and rubbed herself against Jin’s leg.  
“Why does she listen to you so well, but then she ignores me?” Whined the younger boy.  
“Myoh is trained to only listen to beautiful people like myself.” The elder mocked in a conceited tone. Rolling his eyes Jimin got up and dusted his pants off. The elder let out a breathy laugh that had more air than sound.

“Hyung...?”  
Humming under his breath, to show he was listening, Jin sat down by the fire. Punching his fist gently a flame leapt to life once again to cook their meal.  
Raising his head, the elder quirked his eyebrow at the boy's silence.  
“Hyung...I-I want to say thank you for saving me...even if you're super conceited.” Jimin mumbled the last part.  
Feeling a hand whack him on his head Jimin glared at the firebender but his glare melted into an embarrassed smile at seeing the warmth in Jin's own smile towards him.  
“Little duck, you added a spark to my world when it went dark, so I should thank you.” Jin winked at the boy. Feeling embarrassed by the kindness of Jin’s words, Jimin looked away. Plucking at one of the many threadbare strings from his Earth tribe robe, he was watching Myoh groom herself, licking one paw at a time.

“Will we find the people you are looking for Ba Sing Se?” Jimin asked. He turned his gaze back on Jin as the firebender cut up the cooked meat.  
“Hopefully, but that Rock Head and Badger Mole will most likely be hiding in some mountain top and not make things easy for me.” Jin huffed in annoyance.  
“Hopefully.” The young boy said, a tinge of sadness could be heard in his voice.  
Looking up from his pile of meat, Jin saw Jimin worry his lip while he watched the fire dance, with his eyes downcast.  
“Just because I find the two idiots won't mean I’ll leave you behind Little Duck.”  
Jerking his head up Jimin’s cheeks blushed a soft pink, his eyes crinkled up into thin slits and his teeth shone from the firelight.  
“Eat up. You’ll need all the strength you can get. Tomorrow we’ll be in Ba Sing Se.” Jin warned the boy as he popped too big slice of meat into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME!!!  
> So I went an added some things about Jimin in the first chapter that I was going to add later on in the story, but felt that it would work better in the beginning.  
> Jimin wears a black blindfold and has tattoos under his eyes.  
> Also Im posting this SUPER short chap that is actually part off a bigger chapter, but didn't want to drag out updating stuff like my last fic. (I am working on updating that too)  
> So enjoy!

Jiming never thought he would be in the heart of Ba Sing Se. Turefully Jimin never thought he would leave the slums of Omashu.

Arriving to the city's massive walls, Jimin was enrapt by the train that was powered by Earthbenders, zipping along the tracks towards the lower ring. Taking the chance at everyone's lack of attention in the small train car even with a tigger rabbit inside, Jimin pulled down the top of his blindfold to rest on top of his nose. Doing it was uncomfortable but a necessary evil if he needed to cover his eyes quickly. Gazing out over the fields and the animals that grazed in them was a beautiful sight to see. However, seeing the walled off areas did not sit well with Jimin. As they passed each ring Jimin saw the differences between the classes. The lower ring was dark compared to the fields, the houses squeezed together. People were wearing drab browns and green like Jimin. When Jimin observed those that got off from the train to the lower ring. He saw dull and lifeless colors moving away.

Passing through the middles ring was Jimin's favorite. The vibrant colors. The different benders mingling together. People yelling out their wares. Jimin could swear he could smell jjuk from way up in the train car.  
Jin told him that Ba Sing Se was made of the walled rings as a strategic defense for the city. Pulling his blindfold over his eyes Jimin turned his back to the view, jimin knew that the walls were more than that.

The upper ring was beautiful, but a false beauty that could be seen by those truly looking. The fake smiles that greeted Jin and Jimin When they got off the train was not beautiful even though the woman standing in her deep green dress, perfect hair, and flawless makeup smiled her eyes that held a cruelty when looking at them.  
“Welcome, I see you got off on the wrong platform. For immigrants and travellers you need to go back to the lower ring. I will stay with you until the next train.” bowing to them. If you could call what she was doing was bowing, she wasn't doing it very well. Watching her dip her head to them she looked straight ahead not making eye contact with them anymore.

Turning to Jin, to see what he would do. Jimin knew that this area wasn't for them. With there clothes showing a clear sign to everyone around them that clearly didn’t but he hoped that they could leave the place before they weren't so kind to them. But what shocked Jimin was that Jin just patted Myohs head and eyes the woman.  
“I don't think that will be necessary. You see in here in very important business.”  
The woman's lips twitched in a small scorn before she corrected them into a perfect smile.  
“And what business would that be?” she met Jin’s gaze with a cold dead stare.  
“You see the emperor of the Fire nation wanted the king of Ba Sing Se to see my turtle duck..”  
The woman let out a unlady like snort at Jin's answer.  
Jimin watched her as she raised her hand and signaled for the guards who watched the station to come.

Feeling uneasy at what they were going to do. Jimin stood behind Jin and myoh as the guards closed in.  
Jimin watched as the firebender brought his right hand up as to halt the guards moving closer.  
“Now, now.” Jin sing songed. He brought up his left hand and Jimin saw something glint in the light. Jin dropped the item down and it hung by the ribbon.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can't believe you’re the war general of the Fire Nation. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jimin asked Jin.   
Jin could hear the hurt in the boys voice.  
Observing the young Water Tribe boy before him, Jin lips pursed in a pout. “But Jiminie, I wanted you to love me for who I am.” he whined out cutely.  
Jimin’s blindfold creasing with his frown.  
“I didn’t see it being necessary to tell. I am not a general out here looking for my brother and my idiot friend. I am just a normal. Nothing more.” Patting the pouting boy on the shoulder Jin swore he heard Jimin call him a Stupid Hog Monkey.  
Shaking his head at the cute actions of the Water Tribe boy, Jin was interrupted from his thoughts.

“Jin of the Turtle Duck?” A man boomed out to the room. Jimin thought it was overkill since he and Jin were the only ones in the room.   
“Wait... Turtle ducks? Is he talking about me?” The boy turned an accusing finger to the firebender who looked like he either had an urgent bowel movement to take care of or was holding back laughter.   
“Careful they’ll think you can really see.” Chuckled Jin quietly.

“Jin!” Screeched Jimin. The howls of laughter coming from the firebender was sounding like pots being shined than what the noises coming from his face should sound like.

“Uh-Humm” Coughed the man trying to catch their attention and in someway hoping to see them quiver at his feet like all the other visitors. The young boy looked meek when he noticed they weren't alone, but the man in the Fire Nation robes quirked a brow at him as he walked past the man.  
◇

Scurrying to keep up with Jin’s long stride, Jimin looked about the room taking in the colors, the textures and paintings of the how Ba Sing Se came about through his blindfold.

“Ah, Jin!” Hollard a voice. Jimin saw man in jade robes that flowed to the ground. The jade silk blended together to create the look of grass fields moving and flowing. He must be the king. Shrinking into himself at the man's stature and power. Jimin slowed his steps down as Jin kept moving forward confidently. 

Jimin saw the man rush down the steps from his throne. When he came face to face with the firebender, Jimin expected Jin to bow low at the man's feet, instead they did a strange dance around each other before hugging. Shocked at the scene Jimin watched on in a daze.. 

“You didn’t send a messenger hawk that you were coming? I would have made a feast or a party or even went out to meet you at the gates!” The King looked at Jin upset as if he took away his favorite toy and broke it. Jimin found his behavior close to the firebender. No wonder they were friends he thought.

“Jaehwan, I wish I came in happier times and have feast like before. However, I came to see if you heard any news about my brother and Yoongi.” Jimin saw Jaehwan face snap from disappointed child to grim down turn of his mouth.

“I would have sent word immediately if I had any to tell, but I’m afraid they disappeared like the spirits after the solstice.” Jaehwan reached out and grasped Jin’s arm. The action speaking more than words could of his remorse in failing his friend.

“Sire.” A whisper like voice spoke from behind a pillar.  
Jimin jumped but had to restrain himself from looking in the direction of the voice. He tried to look at him from his peripheral view but the blindfold blocked him from seeing the man. Jimin swore he didn't see anyone else in the throne room besides the king which was odd, but the whole situations was odd. 

“Ya!” Jaehwan screeched, “You know I’m talking to Jin. I told you I didn't want to be interrupted!” The Earth king’s voice getting higher with every word.  
Jimin flinched back the at the king’s high screeching and flailing arms as He pointed to the shadowed figure.

Jimin hunched his shoulders to make himself look smaller, less of a threat to the shrieking man.

Jimin saw familiar broad shoulders step in front of his vision blocking the sight of the fuming Earth king. Jimin looked up to see Jin looking back at him, a comforting smile on his lips.

“Jaehwan.” Jin’s stern voice pulled Jaehwan from him pointing and stomping his foot at the whispering man. Jimin is shocked that firebender is taking a stern tone with the Earth king. Clutching at the back of the firebender robes Jimin hoped that the king will be kind and not turn his wrath on Jin.

Jaehwan snapped his mouth shut, the click of his teeth could be heard in the wide room.  
“We can talk later. I need to see to my tigerrabbit. She's been waiting too long for me and don't want to leave a lady waiting.“  
“Fine.” The Earth king whined out, “but you have to come back tomorrow evening. He pointed an a accusing finger at the firebender. Nodding his head Jin took Jimin’s hand and walked out the thorne room.

Jimin hurried behind the firebender, baffled by the king’s forgiving nature. As they left the room Jimin caught the last sentence of the Earth King’s voice whine, “I don't want to see Kyungsoo. He'll just want to talk about boring war stuff.”  
*  
Stepping out into the warm light Jimin wished he could take off his blindfold and feel the warmth caress of the sun on his eyelids.  
The bump of warm fur met Jimin’s lower back, announcing Myohs presences.  
“I hope Jaehwan didn't scare you.”  
“A little.” whispered Jimin  
“Well you'll learn he's not worth fearing when you see him dance or sing.” chuckled Jin.  
“I'm sorry that we didn't find out where your brother and friend is.” Jimin smiled sadly up at Jin.  
“Oh, don't worry about that, it just makes it more fun now since I have you to travel with than being alone.  
Jimin and Jin both turned at the low growl of the tiger rabbit.  
“Of course I had you too Myoh!” The firebender wrapped his arms around her large frame cuddling the animal.

“Now!” Jin clapped his hands together, “let's get you some new clothes and see if I can hear any good rumors that will help point me in the right direction of those two idiots.”

****

Following Jin around, he disgruntledly felt like the nickname the fire bender gave him fit, Turtle Duck or Little Duck. He followed the elder around like a duckling followed its mother. 

Ba Sing Se was more than jimin expected the city to be. He was overwhelmed with the sights and sounds, the colors of the different nations mingling together badgering and trading goods. The lack of blue in the sea of colors was evident to the naked eye.

Wistfully wishing he could see another water tribe member at least in such a massive place would have given Jimin hope, but even here he still didn't see a single one.

Sighing to himself the young boy kept close to Jin. Being in the heart of Ba Sing Se was a different world than the one jimin grew up in. Growing up in the slums of Omashu, Jimin only caught glimpses of the vibrant greens and soft browns. 

“Jimin?” yanked from his memories back to the present. Jin is looking at him with worried eyes “I’m sorry what did you say?” Jimin blushed at the attention he was getting from the merchant blantely staring at him or should he say to his blindfolded eyes.  
.  
“I was going to ask if you liked these robes?” Holding up the robes for Jimin to see the bright green and tan, the soft texture could be felt even with his eyes.

Nodding his head quickly, Jimin was shocked as Jin pressed the soft fabric to his form. Looking up stunned at what Jin was doing. “Hyung…?”  
“Do you have this in a child's size?” Jin asked the merchant, completely ignoring the young boy with his mouth agape.  
“What!” Jimin squeaked angrily. “I don’t wear kids clothes!” Hearing a muffled laugh of the female merchant eyeing him up and down, Jimin knew stomping his foot only added to what they already perceived him as a child, bt he didn’t care. 

Shoving the soft fabric into the firebender’s arms he stomped away from the stall, lips pouting.

In his childish state Jimin didn’t noticed when Jin caught up to him. The elder slung his arm around the boy's shoulders chuckling. Jimin felt like punching the man even with a smile tugging on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but I was taking too long to write it out and was procrastinating like no other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a rough rough draft of chapter 4. I wanted to post it ASAP. When school calms down I'll go back through and re:edit this story. So sorry for bad grammar and a crazy plot line.   
> *The Chinese words are from Google so they could be completely wrong.   
>  Also Hyuntae is just a random name that I'm using.

Listening to the throaty purr of Myoh, Jimin pressed his face deeper into her fur.  Snuggling up to the bundle of warmth, Jimin let out a sigh, “Myoh?” He dragged out the tiger-rabbit’s name.  “I’m bored.” he mumbled into the fur.  Jimin didn’t know how much Jin’s presences filled their little group.  With quiet chatter and his endless bad puns.

 

Rolling off Myoh, Jimin laid spread eagle on the ground.  Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed at his eyes.  They still had the lingering feeling of fabric rubbing his eyes raw.  Sitting up abruptly, Jimin gazed around the room he and Jin would be staying until they left with next whisper of information of those he was looking for.  

 

Closing his eyes Jimin heard the rustle of Myoh moving off the ground.  Hearing the soft pad  of her feet on the carpeted ground, Jimin felt her whiskers tickle his cheek.  Giggle he rolled away from nuzzling.

 

Myoh lazily moved about the room.  Jimin’s eye following the flick of her tail.  With every flick of her tail Jimin’s eye took in more and more of the room.  He saw the ornate furniture that filled the room. The gleaming hardwood floors.  

 

Seeing Myo’s ears flick forward Jimin looked to the door.  Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the door.  Jimin hopped to his feet, “Finally!” 

 

❀❀❀❀❀

“It's strange not seeing Myoh at your side.” comments Jaehwan, watching Jin over his spiced wine tea.

 

“I left her with Jimin. I figured he needed her more than I did.” Jin leaned back, his palm connecting with the plush carpet in Jaehwan’s bedroom. 

“Did you tell him who you are?” Jaehwan cocked his brow. A heavy pause lapsed between the pair

 

“I haven’t told him yet. He...had a bad past with the king of Omashu.” Unclenching his fist from the carpet Jin looked up at the stone ceiling. 

 

“Who doesn’t have a bad past with that guy?” Jaehwan chuckled.  Jin’s quiet answer held a heavy reply back to Jaehwan’s question.

 

“If we weren’t at a war with the Watertribe I would dethrone Hyuntae from being king at the drop of a fire cracker.”

 

“I know you would.” 

 

Placing down his cup Jin stood from the floor. The carpet leaving an imprint in his hand from sitting in place for too long.  “I better head back. I don’t like leaving Jimin alone for too long.”

 

“Because he’s blind?” Asked Jawhwan.

 

“No, he’s not blind... He wears the blindfold because he’s from the Watertribe.”

 

“What! And you weren’t going to tell me this sooner?” shirked the Earth king. 

 

“You know how what happens to those who are from the Watertribe. I didn’t want Jimin to be sought after once we left Omashu.”

 

“I could have placed more guards at the house.”

 

“More guards?”

 

Standing up abruptly, Jaehwan walked over to his bedroom window. The view overlooking a lily pond. The sounds of horn toad-crickets could be heard clearly chirping back to each other.

 

“Yes. More guards. What would it say if I couldn’t protect you in my home.” Turning to look back at Jin, Jaehwan saw how the firebender stood ready to leave the room. “How long will you stay in Ba Sing Se?” ask Jaehwen. He tilted his tea cup, back and forth,  watching the contents inside sway.

 

“We’ll leave the day after tomorrow.  The Eastern Air Temple is where we’re headed next.”  Cracking a smile Jin looked at the Earth King, ”You never know Yoongi might be hiding himself away with the Air Nomads.”

 

The screech of a laugh was sudden and loud from Jaehwan. “Yoo-Yoongi being surround by humming monks an-and being bald.” The high pitched giggle that came from Jaehwan made Jin also laugh his squeaky laugh.

 

Whipping his eyes Jaehwan looked at Jin with a fond smile. “I do hope you find him there, Jin.”

 

“I do too.”

 

“My lord.” The whisper voice spoke up from the shadows. Jin and Jaehwan both turn their head to look at  Taekwoon.

 

“Taekwoon, you know my rule when I said I wanted to speak to Jin with no interruptions.”

 

“I know my lord, but the boy, Jimin, he was kidnapped by the Baodong.”

Rushing forward Jin grabbed Taekwoon by the neck. “Tell me everything you know.”

 

❀❀❀❀❀

The dull throbbing in the back of Jimin’s head made it hard for him to keep sleeping.  Turning his to alleviate the pressure on the back of his head, Jimin breathed in a cloud of dirt into his lungs. Choking and coughing on the substance Jimin tried to push himself up off the ground but his arms were bound to his side. “Myoh, get off, I need to breath.” Struggling Jimin cracked open his eyes to see why Myoh wasn’t moving. Looking down at his chest Jimin didn’t see the warm fur ball that was Myoh but instead he saw rough rope twisted around his chest and legs keeping in place. Panic washing over him Jimin struggled like a warm out in the sun. 

 

“Hey, hey. Calm down. You’ll only hurt yourself more if you keep flopping around.”

 

Freezing at the voice Jimin cocked his head back to see who was talking to him. The wide smile looming over his face startled Jimin to lay his head to the ground.  “I’m Hoseok. I was like you a couple of weeks ago and now I’m the one greeting all the new members. Hoseok cut Jimin free from the ropes using a rock knife.

 

Looking at the man Jimin saw the dark brown hair kept up in a high ponytail. His fringe hanging in his eyes. He wore a bandana on his forehead that had the symbol of the Earth kingdom on it. 

 

Taking in the words Hoseok said Jimin locked eyes with the man, “New members?” Jimin coughed out, his voice still rough from inhaling the dirt.

 

“Yeah. Welcome to Dazhang. The black market bender fight club. You and me are going to fight next.”

  
_ Leaves from the vine, _ __   
_ Falling so slow. _ __   
_ Like fragile tiny shells, _ __   
_ Drifting in the foam. _ __   
__   
_ Little soldier boy, _ __   
_ Come marching home. _ __   
_ Brave soldier boy, _ _   
_ __ Comes marching home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want some of them to have long hair or short hair like Zuko. hmmmm? haaa~ Let me know what sounds more appealing or who should have long and who should have short hair.


End file.
